The present invention is directed to security tags of the type which, when they are caused to pass by appropriate sensor means, will set off an alarm, a silent alarm, or other appropriate security signal. Security tags of the type described have a great many uses. For example, such tags are used in large numbers in retail establishments to prevent shoplifting. The size and nature of the security tag does not constitute a limitation of the present invention. The same is true of the product to be tagged. For example, the security tag housing and attachment clips of the present invention could be applied to jewelry, clothing, or the like. For purposes of an exemplary showing, the present invention will be described in its application to the tagging of eyeglass frames. An exemplary and commonly used security tag in retail businesses and for other purposes is that manufactured by Sensormatic of Deerfield Beach, Florida, and is generally known as a rattler type security tag. The security tag is a relatively small, thin, rectangular element approximately 1.72" long, 0.72" wide and about 0.06" thick. The security tag is generally affixed to the temple of an eyeglass frame. This is accomplished by the use of tape wrapped about the temple and the security tag. This method of attaching the tag to the eyeglass frame temple has a number of drawbacks. For example, the tape wrapping operation is time consuming. Furthermore, the security tag is relatively easily removed by a shoplifter through the use of a ring knife, a pocket knife, or a razor blade to sever the tape. Finally, at the time of the sale when the security tag is removed from the eyeglass frame, the tape generally leaves a sticky residue on the frame temple. Sometimes, removal of sticky residue from the temple can result in marring the temple. Since the security tag has several layers of tape on it, it is common practice to dispose of the security tag. Reuse of the security tag would result in considerable savings were it not for the time and effort required to remove the tape and any sticky residue from the tag.
The present invention is based upon the discovery that security tag may be located in a housing which may be attached to the temple of the eyeglass frame by fasteners such as clips. These clips can serve a multiple purpose. First of all, they attach the security tag housing to the temple. They can be configured to maintain the housing in a preferred orientation which does not interfere with the trying on of the eyeglass frames. The clips will not mar or leave a sticky residue on the frame temple, and the housing cannot be removed from the frame temple without cutting and destroying the clips. Finally, by substituting new clips, the security tag and the housing can be used over and over again.